Star Trek: The Next Generation: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Illustrated Handbook
|pages = 216 |year = TNG |ISBN = 1858755409 ISBN 1858755417 (w/ collectible) }} Star Trek: The Next Generation: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Illustrated Handbook is a hardcover reference book that was co-authored by Ben Robinson and Marcus Riley and illustrated by Rob Garrard and Ian Fullwood. The first volume in the Illustrated Handbook series, two mass-market editions of the book were published by Penguin Random House on , under Eaglemoss Collections' Hero Collector imprint. A considerable amount of content that was previously published in the Star Trek Fact Files has been updated and incorporated into the book, alongside entirely new material. A Special Edition includes a starship miniature that was previously released in the first (Standard Edition) issue of the Official Starships Collection partwork. Summary ;Solicitation blurb :An in-depth, heavily illustrated guide to Picard's [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|''Enterprise-D]] from the Star Trek: The Next Generation television series and the ''Enterprise''-E from . This hardcover features isometric artwork showing all the key locations on the ships, detailed artwork showing the consoles on the bridges, with explanations of what they control, illustrations of uniforms and equipment such as phasers and tricorders and auxiliary vehicles such as shuttles, plus profiles of Picard and his senior staff.'' :Packed with full-color illustrations including isometric views of all the major locations on the ''STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION's U.S.S. Enterprise-D, exterior views of auxiliary craft, diagrams of the ship's systems and detailed artwork showing uniforms and equipment.'' Contents * Contents, p. 4 * Acknowledgments, p. 6 * Foreword, p. 7 * Design Lineage, p. 8 * Construction History, p. 10 * Operational History, p. 14 * Annotated Exterior Views, p. 18 * Skeletal Structure, p. 24 * Coordinate System, p. 26 * Saucer Separation, p. 28 * Saucer Landing, p. 30 * Main Engineering, p. 32 * Master Display Systems, p. 34 * Warp Engines, p. 36 * Warp Propulsion System, p. 40 * Warp Nacelle, p. 42 * Nacelle Control Room, p. 44 * Warp Core Ejection, p. 46 * Impulse Engines, p. 48 * RCS Thrusters, p. 50 * EPS Network, p. 52 * Structural Integrity, p. 54 * Inertial Dampening, p. 56 * Main Bridge, p. 58 * Bridge Seating, p. 60 * Command Seating, p. 62 * Navigation Control, p. 64 * Ops Console, p. 66 * Security Console, p. 68 * Mission Specific Consoles, p. 70 * Main Bridge Refit, p. 74 * Captain's Ready Room, p. 76 * Observation Lounge, p. 78 * Turbolift Network, p. 80 * Turbolift Car, p. 82 * Battle Bridge, p. 84 * Weapons and Defense Systems, p. 86 * Phaser Arrays, p. 88 * Photon Torpedoes, p. 90 * Defensive Shields, p. 92 * Autodestruct Systems, p. 94 * Phaser Range, p. 96 * Main Deflector, p. 98 * Navigational Procedures, p. 100 * Stellar Cartography, p. 102 * Computer Core, p. 104 * LCARS Software, p. 106 * Isolinear Chips, p. 108 * PADD, p. 110 * Transporter Room, p. 112 * Transporter Systems Operation, p. 114 * Pattern Enhancers, p. 120 * Jefferies Tubes, p. 122 * Cargo Bays, p. 124 * Main Shuttlebay, p. 128 * Shuttlepod Type-15, p. 130 * Shuttle Type-6, p. 132 * Shuttle Type-7, p. 134 * Escape Pod, p. 136 * Sphinx Workpod, p. 138 * Captain's Yacht, p. 140 * The Brig, p. 142 * Ten-Forward, p. 144 * Holographic Environment Simulators, p. 146 * Crew Quarters, p. 150 * Captain's Quarters, p. 154 * Replicators, p. 156 * Sensor Systems, p. 158 * Sensor Maintenance, p. 160 * Main Sickbay, p. 162 * Diagnostic Biobed, p. 164 * Surgical Biobed, p. 166 * Medical Hypospray, p. 168 * Medical Tricorder, p. 170 * Medical Kits, p. 172 * Isolation Room, p. 174 * Long-range Communication, p. 176 * Subspace Relay Stations, p. 178 * Short-range Communications, p. 180 * Life Support, p. 182 * Artificial Gravity, p. 184 * Tractor Beams, p. 186 * Away Team Equipment, p. 190 * Hand Phasers 24th Century, p. 192 * Phaser Type I/Phaser Rifles, p. 194 * Hand Phasers 2366, p. 196 * Hand Phasers 2371, p. 198 * Standard Tricorder, p. 200 * Starfleet Uniforms, p. 202 * Index, p. 204 Cover gallery File:Star Trek TNG USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Illustrated Handbook with Collectible.jpg|Special Edition with Collector's Model File:Star Trek TNG The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Illustrated Handbook.jpg|Pre-publication cover art Background information * An early pre-publication title for the book was Star Trek Illustrated Handbook Vol. 1: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D. |next=''Star Trek: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701 & 1701-A Illustrated Handbook|series=Illustrated Handbook''}} Next Generation: The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D Illustrated Handbook